Where's My Pants?
by Jack the Screwed
Summary: Tenchi wakes up to find his pants gone.
1. WHERES MY PANTS?

WHERES MY PANTS?  
  
By: Jack the Screwed (Just call me Stan)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo so don't sue, k?  
  
R & R, its my first fic so be gentle  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
It was morning and Tenchi was just waking up without Ryoko bothering him for once. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out he continued to wonder what was happening since there was no sound of cooking, Ryoko and Ayeka fighting or of Kyone yelling at Mihoshi. He walked back to his room and started to get dressed. Then he discovered that he didn't have any pants. He thought this was rather strange and walked out of his room shouting, "Has anybody seen my pants?" He checked all the rooms finding no one was home until he came to Washu's lab. He opened it slightly and whispered, "Washu?" Then out of nowhere she jumped out from behind him shouting, "YES!" "Gwhaaaaaa!" Tenchi yelled surprised by her, Then quickly recovering he asked, "Have you seen anyone today?" Washu quickly responded, "No, but I could find where they are," She said holding up a finger, "oh, and by the way nice boxers." This comment made Tenchi blush. She then waved him into her lab "Come this way," she said. She quickly began typing on her computer that appeared and suddenly screamed, "WHAT?" Tenchi quickly asked, "What?" She responded by showing him the screen of the computer. On the screen was a picture of a pair of pants with the words if you want your friends come to your back yard. Tenchi then turned around and acting dramatically said, "Onward to the backyard."  
  
In the backyard Ryoko, Ayeka, Kyone and Mihoshi were all sitting down drinking sake. Ryoko piped up, "Wonder where Kagato went?" Ayeka responded, "Yes, where did he go. Even he isn't stupid enough to leave four prisoners unbound and unguarded." Mihoshi then said, "Yes, but he was really nice to leave all this sake and that sign that says be back in five minutes." Kyone smacked her head and said, "If he's not here and no ones guarding us then why don't we go inside?" To which Ryoko and Ayeka responded, "I dunno it just doesn't seem right." They then stared at each other and shouted, "Stop copying what I say!" After a minor exchange of insults they began to beat the crap out of each other. The fighting stopped just as Tenchi and Washu walked outside and Kagato returned from his break. He then smirked, "You are indeed clever to find out where I hid them Washu." To which she responded, "How couldn't I you left a note saying they were out here on my computer!" After a few minutes of thinking he responded, "I know I was just seeing if you did." With that said everyone face faulted. Then Tenchi Shouted "Kagato are we going to have a long drawn out fight in which you escape without them or are you just gonna run?" Kagato took a few minutes to think this over and yelled, "I'm leaving them but you'll have to come get Sasami if you want her, MWHAHAHAHA!" He felt a tapping on his shoulder from behind, he turned around and saw Tsunami wielding a large mallet, and for no reason he said "This is gonna hurt ain't it." Tsunami just nodded and smacked him into orbit with it. From behind her walked Sasami who said, "Thank you," While giving a large smile.  
  
After everyone had gathered inside Tenchi asked the question, "Where's my pant's?!" On Kagato's ship the Soja, Kagato was holding a pair of pants and shouting "I have the pants now no one can stop me, MWHAHAHAHA!" 


	2. Tenchi EVIL?

Everyone was shocked at Tenchi's question, and to his surprise just noticed he was pantsless. As if in corus they all except Washu asked, "WHO DID THIS!?!" Tenchi fell backwards from the loudness of all their voices. Then Washu piped up, "It was Kagato." Then A and B appeared and shouted, "You're a genuis Washu!" together and disappeared. Mihoshi then asked, "How'd you know that?" to which Washu responded, "I read the script." As she kept typing at her computer for an unseen reason. Mihoshi gave an ooooooooo…. and went back to eating. Everyone else decided not to state the obvious and just walked to the Yagami and took off after Kagato.  
  
After a few minutes of pointless same scene traveling Kyone rammed the Yagami into the Soya. Kyone who was a little on the drunk side just said. "WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "She's not driving on the way back," said Ayeka. "she nearly crashed into the moon on the first pass!" Once they all got to the air lock and it was connected to Kagatos ship they all boarded with those that could in Jurian battle armor. Tenchi and Kagato sttod there staring at each others eyes with hatred. Tenchi then shouted. "I WANT MY DAMN PANTS!" Everyone was rather surprised at Tenchi's language.  
  
Tenchi and Kagato just stared at each other and ignited there swords. After about a half hour of this Tenchi finally blinked. Unigniting his sword Kagato turned away and said, "I win now you must leave…." In response to this Tenchi stabbed Kagato in the back and said coldly, "I don't play those games Kagato." He then grabbed his pants from the display case. Kagato in a dramatic death scene said, "Wwwhy, gooood ggguyyys ccccann't dooo ttthhhattt…..," to which Tenchi turned around and responded, "Maybe I feel like being evil." After hearing this everyone there gasped and just stood there expecting something to happen except for Washu who was sleeping.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting Ayeka nudged Washu who's hand reached out and slapped against solid air. A portal then opened up below Tenchi and sucked him in not to be heard from till I feel like working on this story again. 


End file.
